The Path to Evil
by Murtagh - Argetlam
Summary: This story follows the life of Galbatorix as a young Dragon Rider in the academy of Doru Areaba, and the path he takes to achieve greatness. This will tell of the events which alter the promising Riders future, and that of those around him.
1. Nightmares

The Path to Evil

Chapter One: Nightmares

Galbatorix suddenly awoke from the same nightmare he had been having frequently for the past 11 years. In which he saw an ancient version of himself with a magnificent black dragon duelling with a young Rider, who appeared to be an elf, seated upon a beautiful blue dragon. They battled in what seemed to be a gigantic hall, covered with flags which bore a black symbol of some sort with a red background. The two continued battling for what seemed like hours, their swords mere lights dancing around as they let off sparks with each powerful blow.

Eventually, the older Galbatorix uttered a word in the ancient language, one which he had never heard before, and from his whitened palm sprung a jet of black light. This black light shifted and moved until it became the shape of a sword. This sword jumped towards the young Rider and immediately began to attack him. The Rider was unprepared and was engulfed in attacks faster then the eye could see.

When the older Galbatorix finally released the spell, the Rider seemed as close to death as possible. Pleased with his victory, the older Galbatorix approached the Rider. But with his last breath, the Rider astonishingly lifted his blue blade, and with tremendous force threw it at the older Galbatorix. The blade caught him in the heart and he looked at the blade in shock. For a few moments the two riders stayed on their dragons, they then slid off and fell. Their two dragons then begin to claw at one another, and that is when his nightmare ends.

This nightmare had plagued his dreams ever since he began his training as a Rider.

"One would think that the most promising Rider of the Doru Areaba academy would be able to wake up on time".

At the entrance to his room, stood Morzan, he was much younger then Galbatorix and had only just begun his training, he had hair as red as blood and stood slightly shorter than Galbatorix. And there by his side stood Brom, a young fellow he didn't know too well but seemed to be a good friend of Morzan.

"Is it time for training?" asked Galbatorix.

"Aye, you have little time left to prepare yourself. I hear that Master Meradoth is not very forgiving. Well, we bid you farewell friend, Master Oromis is expecting us" Morzan Replied

"Farewell Morzan"

As soon as they left, Galbatorix dressed into his dark green robes, identical to the colour of Galzra's scales. Galzra was Galbatorix's dragon. She was known for her beautiful green scales, Galbatorix could not have wished for a greater friend, for she was a mighty dragon and Galbatorix believed that she could not be slain by any mere mortal.

_Shall we be off? I'm not too keen on facing Meradoth's wrath…_ Queried Galzra.

_Aye, let me just sheath Filronel and we'll be off. _Filronel was Galbatorix's rusty old sword. Galbatorix had never received a proper blade, because traditionally it was the parents that bought their children elven-crafted swords, coloured to match the scales of their dragon. But Galbatorix had never had any parents, and such blades cost fortunes. Filronel was merely a standard military issue blade, rusted with use and age.

_I know Hatchlings that move faster then you! _Complained Galzra.

_Of all possible dragons to hatch, I receive the one with a sense of humour!_ Joked Galbatorix.

_Oh hush! You and I both know that Master Meradoth has high hopes for us. Why else would one of the most renowned Riders choose us as one of their apprentices?_ Stated Galzra

_Truthfully, I find Master Meradoth quite odd. As famous as he is for his numerous victories in battle, he doesn't seem very popular amongst the other Master Riders. _Galbatorix said, as he climbed on the back of Galzra and braced himself for their departure.

_Jealousy perhaps? He does spend much of his time in his room speaking words in no known language to Alagaësia._ Galzra stated as they flew among the clouds, watching the ground below them roll away.

_Aye true, well it will only be 3 short years until we too are Masters, protecting Alagaësia from danger. It's amazing how far I've come from the young orphan growing up in Belatona. And look at me now! A Rider in the Academy of Doru Areaba training to uphold the great honour of the Dragon Riders! _Galbatorix said

_Ah young one, this is why I chose to hatch for you. You have frequently told me of your dream for an Alagaësia free of war and carnage. I hatched for you because I felt that, as a Rider, you would truly make a difference. You have a gift Galbatorix, you are stronger and wiser then any other apprentice at this academy! _Galzra said

_Thank you, it is true though. I dream of the day that I may be able to lead the Riders for the good future of Alagaësia. Hopefully I would be as good as a leader as Vrael himself! _Thought Galbatorix.

_Here we are…_


	2. Master Meradoth

Chapter Two: Master Meradoth

As they landed near Meradoth's cabin, they met up with Uratar and his magnificent white dragon, Fellenor. Uratar was tall and muscular, with eyes as dark as the night and long hair equally dark. Uratar was also Galbatorix's closest friend. They first met 7 years ago when they discovered that they were Meradoth's only apprentices. They soon became friends and had been so since.

"7 years its been Galbatorix, and I don't believe you've ever been early!" Uratar said as he slid off Fellenor's saddle.

"Alas Uratar, has time flown by so quickly? Where is Master Meradoth?" asked Galbatorix.

"He is with Shuratal. Ready for another adventurous lesson?" said Uratar in a sarcastic tone.

"Is this the proper respect you give to your superior Uratar?" Meradoth appeared from his dragon keep, on the back of his silver dragon, Shuratal. Meradoth's face was savaged by scars from previous battles. But nonetheless he stood tall upon Shuratal. When he spoke he spoke in a very harsh monotone.

"Sorry, Master" Muttered Uratar, as his face blushed.

"Greetings, Ebrithil Meradoth" Galbatorix said

"The ancient language is only useful for magic, and thus serves it's purpose, please do not speak to me in that horrible language. I have told you this several times Galbatorix." Meradoth said, in a calm voice.

"My apologies Master" Galbatorix said.

"Fellenor and Galzra will now leave with Shuratal. We shall practice our competence with the blade." Growled Meradoth.

Uratar was a better swordsman then Galbatorix. He attacked with the speed of an elf and fought with his gigantic white sword, Oragad. Oragad's blade was as tall as Galbatorix. It was a two handed blade, but nonetheless, its power was unmatched. With one hard blow, Uratar could cut the head of a dragon. That day Galbatorix and Uratar spent half of their time either duelling with their blades, which Galbatorix found a difficult task, for Oragad was a powerful blade and Uratar was a skilful swordsman. The other half of their day was spent duelling using their prowess in magic. At this Galbatorix was much more talented then Oragad, though Oragad was still one of the top students at the academy, Galbatorix would merely utter the words in the ancient language and he could use his talent with such power and flexibility, there was almost nothing he couldn't do. Very often he would even discover new words in the ancient language, these words could serve for different purposes. Finally as the sun was about to set, Meradoth released them from his class.

"There's a great banquet tonight in Orondir's hall, shall we make an entrance?" Asked Uratar, as the two flew back to their rooms in Doru Areaba.

"As much as I would enjoy going, I promised to spend this night with Lirian." Galbatorix replied.

"Alas, I forget that my dear friend has his promises to keep. Enjoy yourself Galbatorix! I shall see tomorrow morn!" They then parted ways, Galbatorix swerved through the numerous riders flying over Doru Areaba.

_Fellenor is truly a magnificent dragon, he is able to do the most complex manoeuvres with ease! _Galzra said through their mental link.

_He is indeed a magnificent dragon. Do not worry Galzra I would not, for the riches of the world, have a different dragon._

_That's the right answer!_

They eventually arrived at Lirian's house. Lirian had been Galbatorix's companion for 4 years. They planned on getting married in Aroughs in only 2 weeks time.

"For a second I thought you had forgotten about me Galbatorix! Then again Alagaësia shall rot and die of age before you arrive on time!" Lirian spoke in her soft voice.

"Not all of us have Masters as generous as Master Rakion." Countered Galbatorix

"Well are you almost ready to leave for Aroughs?" Lirian said, changing the subject.

"I count the days" said Galbatorix, for he was sincerely anxious to wed Lirian.

That night Galbatorix and Lirian discussed the future of the Dragon Riders, and how they both aspired to become great Dragon Rider Masters. Galbatorix loved Lirian more then anything in the world (with the possible exception of Galzra). Galbatorix felt that having Lirian as his wife would more than make up for the lack of any family or childhood. Galbatorix often imagined his and Lirian's future. He wanted to be able to give her everything she wanted, and he would have gone to the ends of Alagaësia to satisfy her. In his future, Galbatorix dreamt of becoming the Leader of the Dragon Riders, and with such power, he would be able to lead Alagaësia into a future without worries and wars. Elves, Dwarves, Dragons and Humans would all be able to live in harmony with one another.

_It will take a day for me to fly to Aroughs _Galzra said as they flew back to their quarters.

_I would ask that you be a maid of honour but I fear that you would frighten the guests_ Replied Galbatorix.

_Humans and your weddings! What's the point? Most of you feeble creatures hardly live longer than a fraction of my life span._ Growled Galzra.


	3. High Altitudes

Chapter 3: High Altitudes

The next day, Uratar and Galbatorix stood outside of Meradoth's cabin. There was a foul odour in the air, as though something had very recently died. Eventually Meradoth came out of his cabin cloaked in silver, on his back was his silver blade Banador. Meradoth bore both his blade his round shield with a silver symbol of a dragon's skull on it. Whenever Meradoth came out with his sword and shield strapped to his back indicated that this would be a vigorous lesson.

"Today, we will practice aerial combat. You will mount your dragons and begin duelling in the air, be it with blade or magic. Your objective will be to defeat the other opponent by knocking him of his dragon. Though I warn you I will not save you if your fall off your dragon. It is your task to save yourself." Growled Meradoth.

"Master, if we fall off our dragons, couldn't we die?" asked Uratar

"You must learn to take care of yourselves." Replied Meradoth.

As Fellenor and Galzra lifted into the clouds, Galbatorix began to feel nervous, for although he and Uratar were both stronger in different areas, they were overall relatively equal Riders. Galbatorix, Uratar and Meradoth were about 4 leagues into the sky when they halted their ascent.

"Remember, Your dragon's injuries are easily healed, so fear not for their lives. Now my pupils, BEGIN!" Cried Meradoth. And with this Uratar immediately began to speed towards Galbatorix, pulling out his sword, preparing to slice at Galzra. As soon as Galbatorix realised that Uratar was about to attack it was too late, although Galzra was hardly injured he was knocked of his dragon and began to fall to the ground. But Galzra was also swift, and immediately swooped down and caught Galbatorix in the saddle. Galbatorix pulled Galzra up and attempted to get under Uratar, once he was only 2 metres away, Galzra blew an enormous gust of fire. But Uratar was able to barely dodge the flames and their two dragons began to use their monstrous talons to claw at one another. While the two dragons were duelling, Galbatorix unsheathed Filronel and with it he swung at Fellenor's eye. Fellenor was blinded and Uratar immediately steered him away and quickly cured him. Fellenor was possibly the fiercest dragon in the entire academy, only a few seconds after he was blinded he immediately began to fly directly towards Galzra with an amazing fear. And only metres away, when Galbatorix was sure the two dragons would collide, Fellenor veered downwards and opening it's enormous jaw, bit into Galzra's neck. The wound was deep and Galzra began to fall to the ground. But Galbatorix was able to quickly heal her and after only a few seconds Fellenor was chasing them again. Galbatorix turned Galzra around and as the two dragons clashed once more, Galbatorix began to duel with Uratar with their blades. Uratar took one mighty slash at Galbatorix and Oragad struck him deep in the shoulder, but Galbatorix maintained his composure and veered Galzra away from the battle, with Fellenor and Uratar still on their trail Galzra had to use several evasive manoeuvres to avoid another deadly bite from the jaws of Fellenor. Meanwhile, Galbatorix was able to heal his deep wound (although it left a large scar).

"GARJZLA!" cried Galbatorix, and a large bolt of light shot from his palm and struck Fellenor directly in the eyes. Fellenor roared in agony but still chased Galzra, for a dragon's sense of smell is so keen that they are able to smell the most insignificant trace of life leagues away. But Uratar did not heal Fellenor's wound, for he was too focused on catching up with Galzra.

_When I say so, breathe as much fire as you possibly can. _Galbatorix said to Galzra. Galbatorix then veered Galzra up and made her do a complete circle so that they were now behind Fellenor and Uratar.

_Now!_ Commanded Galbatorix

"Brisingr!" He shouted, and at the same time Galzra let out several jets of beautiful green flames. And combined they were able to burn Fellenor, and Fellenor immediately roared and spun in such ways that Uratar was knocked of his saddle and began to plummet to the ground.

"You continue to impress me Galbatorix!" Meradoth exclaimed.

"Master, you must save him! He is certain to fall to his death!" replied Galbatorix.

"Galbatorix, you have proven yourself stronger than him, you have shown me that you are the more powerful of my pupil's. He has disappointed me." Chuckled Meradoth.

"I will not let a Rider and a friend die because of a demented instructor!" cried Galbatorix. And with this Galzra dove down with tremendous speed towards the ground. As the clouds rapidly passed them by, Galbatorix could see Uratar's body, plummeting down. He had almost collided with the ground when Galzra quickly swooped beneath him and Galbatorix was able to catch him. Both Uratar and Fellenor were severely burned, for Galbatorix had never really understood the full potential of his strength.

"Disappointing, yet valiant young Galbatorix" said Meradoth. After training, and after healing Uratar and Fellenor (which left both Galbatorix and Meradoth exhausted), the two friends departed for their quarters in Doru Areaba.

"Well my friend, I had to let you defeat me at least once in your life!" spoke Uratar.

"Believe what you will you fool! But I'm not the Rider who enjoys flying without a dragon!" countered Galbatorix.

"Well on a lighter and less "Flammable" note, it just so happens that I have a wedding gift for you!" Uratar said.


End file.
